


prompts & stuff

by Me_Meow



Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cell Phones, Computers, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lingerie, Sharing a Room, Twins, hey more rinku, ideas, kinda not really, prompts, why do none of my friends tell me their birthdays so i can do this on time??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Miku and Rin generate some prompts to try.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671583
Kudos: 8





	prompts & stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chuuya (discord)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chuuya+%28discord%29).



> Prompt: Person A finding this prompt generator and putting up their name together with Person B's name and reacting to the prompts they get.  
> Here’s a link to the prompt generator for those who want to try it out: https://prompts.neocities.org/

“Ah, Rin, look what I found!” Miku called from her side of the couple’s shared dormitory room. The pair has been dating for six months now and they’ve been content with their relationship.

The blonde looked up from her phone and slid off her bed. “What is it?” She asked, bounding over to the teal-haired girl who was sitting on her bed, laptop on her lap. “Scooch over.” Rin commanded, Miku quickly complied, allowing space for her girlfriend.

“I was trying to think of a new fic idea when I found a prompt generator.” She said cheerfully. Sometimes Miku wrote fanfictions be it friends or shows she liked. Every now and then, she’ll let Rin read them. Half the time, Rin tried her hardest not to laugh. “So how about we put our names in and see what comes up?”

“Sure,” Rin grinned. “Maybe we could try some of these ourselves later.”

“Oh, that would be fun. Alright,” Miki quickly typed their names into the small text boxes labeled “Person A” and “Person B”. “And, go!” She pressed the generate button.

_ Miku and Rin sucking helium and talking in very high-pitched voices, _ the screen read.

“That would be so fun!” Rin’s eyes sparkled. “Hey, do you think we’ll sound like we're doing the high-range test?”

“Maybe.” Miku mused. “Our voices are already pretty high. We could sound like chipmunks. Anyways, next.”

_ Rin living on a farm and their parents hire Miku as a farmhand. Rin attempts to show Miku how everything works and every time Miku messes up, Rin laughs hysterically. _

“Yup, that sounds about right.” The younger girl snickered behind her hand.

“Hey!” Miku scowled, gently slapping Rin’s arm in faux offense. “I don’t always mess up on stuff.”

“Don’t worry babe, it’s funny.” Rin kissed her cheek. “Okay, what’s next?”

_ Miku having to rescue Rin from a pack of kittens/puppies. _

“I think I’ll just end up drowning in with you.” The taller girl giggled. “Cats and dogs are just so cute!” She cooed at the thought.

“Yeah,” Rin sighed happily. “Iroha and SeeU will totally join us if there’s cats.”

“Mhm. Hey!” Miku brightened up at an idea. “Do you think Meiko will let us adopt one?”

Rin hummed in thought. “Maybe. Or maybe a dog. Okay, next one.”

_ Rin and Miku raking up leaves and jumping into them. _

“As fun as that sounds, raking leaves take a lot of work.” The blonde grunted. “Maybe we should bully Len into doing it for us.” She snickered.

“You should stop bullying your brother.”

“Meh. It’s what siblings are for.”

“You won’t be saying that next time he starts bullying you.” Miku laughed before clicking the generator.

This time, it simply read:  _ Mermaid AU. _

“Oh, I like that one!” Sparkles glittering in the teal-haired girl’s eyes. “Wouldn’t it be fun to live as a mermaid? I mean, mermaids sing right? We’re perfect for them!”   
  
“Hey, you’re right!” Rin grinned from ear to ear. “Oh, we need to do a mermaid duet one day.”

“Yeah, let’s think of one some other time. Alright, one more go.”

_ Miku and Rin both buy lingerie and try to surprise one another with it on the same night. _

Both girls just stared at the screen then at each other. “Uh…” They said simultaneously. Together, they watched Miku close out of the tab and slowly push her laptop shut.

After a while of just sitting there, Miku slowly suggested, “So… uh… you wanna try the helium thing or build a pillow fort?”

“Yup.” Rin nodded immediately.

The older girl moved her laptop aside and both hopped off the bed, leaving the room without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> The last one was the least inappropriate in my opinion out of all the other ones that were NFSW.


End file.
